Phantom Duels
by Nireena26
Summary: When Danny and family move to Domino City in Japan, it's the first day of school at Domino High School. As he walks through the front gates, he stumbles upon a card called Kuriboh. What happens when he meets the famous Yugi Motou? An adventure awaits...
1. Goodbye

Okay, so this wasn't here before but now it is. The beginning of Phantom Duel, my Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover fanfic.

I do not own _Danny Phantom_ or _Yu-Gi-Oh!_. I just own Nyreena and that's it.

* * *

Phantom Duels

Chapter 1-Goodbye

One afternoon in Amity Park, Danny Fenton (a.k.a Danny Phantom) along with his friends Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Nyreena Dark were walking to Danny's house, also known as FentonWorks, when Nyreena noticed a couple of moving vans in front of the house.

"Uh, Danny, is it just me or is there moving vans in front of the house?," she asked him.

"It's not you, that's for sure," he replied. "We better go find out what's going on."

The others agreed and took off in a mad dash to the house where they almost ran into Jazz, Danny's older sister and Nyreena's foster sister.

"Whoah, easy guys. What's the rush?," she asked the foursome.

"We were going to ask you the same thing," Tucker replied.

"Oh. I got confused when Mom and Dad told me what was going on, but I thing I understand it now," she replied.

"What did they tell you, Jazz?," Danny asked her.

"We're moving to Japan," she replied. "They said that there were some high supernatural readings in one city and want to move there to investigate."

"Moving...to Japan?," Danny repeated, sounding completely downcasted.

"That's right," Maddie, Danny's mother, said, popping her head out the door. "That's why we're moving out tonight, just as soon as were finished packing up."

"What about me?," Nyreena asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that, dear. You're coming along, too. You're still family to us," Maddie assured her. "We're almost done. Time to say goodbye, then meet us up in the Ops Center. Okay?"

Both Danny and Nyreena nodded in response. Maddie smiled, then went back into the how, followed by Jazz to give the friends some privacy to part. There was a moment of silence, then Danny said, "Well, I guess that's it then."

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"Well, be sure the call or email us when you get there," Tucker told them.

They nodded in agreement, then took the time hugging each other goodbye. After several minutes of tearful emotions, they said their final goodbyes, then Danny and Nyreena headed into the house and up to the Ops Center. As they entered, Jack, Danny's father, came up and asked, "Ready to go?"

They both solemnly nodded and took their seats. A little while later, Maddie and Jazz came up took their seats as well. Jack then disengaged the holding cables that held the Center to the roof, pressed a button that transformed it into a blimp, then another button that engaged the jet mode. As the plane picked up speed, Danny and Nyreena stared out of the window, watching as the town they knew best fade away by the passing time.

Alrighty, then! So now that this is here, it'll tell you to go read Chapter Two! Remember to review, please. See ya!


	2. First Day of A New Adventure

Hey, everyone! Plz forgive this long, overdue update. I'm sure that everyone knows how hard high school is and all but now that I've graduated and in college, I can actually update more. So here we go with the long awaited Chapter Two!

Phantom Duels

Chapter 2- First Day of A New Adventure

A few days later, on the morning of his first day of school at Domino High School, Danny woke up late due to the fact that he still hadn't adjusted to the international time change and forgot to set his alarm clock. As he rolled over and looked at the time, he grumbled to himself, "Aw, man, I cannot believe this."

As he finally rolled out of bed, Nyreena called up, "Come on, Danny. We've got to go!"

"Alright, I'm coming!," he called back.

He stumbled to the bathroom, got cleaned up, then put on his new school uniform. He stared at it for a minute in the mirror, then grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs. As he was coming down, Nyreena, who was already up and ready in her new uniform, asked him, "Did you forget to set your alarm again?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Still not used to the time change, I guess."

"Well, maybe you can start the habit once you do," she told him. "Now, come on. We need to get going."

He nodded in agreement, then they both walked out, put their shoes on and headed down the street to the school. After getting lost twice, asked for directions, and getting lost again, they finally reached their destination, only to find that the bell had rung three minutes earlier.

"Oh, that's just great," Nyreena muttered. "Look, I'll go up ahead and find out what our classes are."

"Okay," Danny replied in agreement. "See you in a few."

The girl nodded in agreement then went off into the school. He watched her go, then started walking again at a slower pace to catch his breath. As he got closer to the door, he noticed something on the ground. He went over to it, picked it up, and looked at it to get a closer look. It was a card to some kind of game by his conclusion. The picture was a small puff of brown fur with big glassy eyes and stubby green legs. He stared at it for a couple seconds more, then walked inside.

A little while later, Danny met up with Nyreena , who gave him his schedule she had picked up along with hers. After looking them both over, they both saw that they had the same homeroom, so at least they had at least one class together. After finding their class, without needing help for once, they walked in and noticed that the class hadn't started yet, luckily. While trying to get through the hubbub, they overhear someone say, "It's got to be around here somewhere."

"What's the matter, Yug'?" another person asked.

"I've somehow lost my Kuriboh card," the first person replied.

Upon hearing this, Danny remembered the card he found outside and pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it again, and figured that it was the card the person lost. He started to make the move to walk over and return it, but he was interrupted by the teacher who came in and quieted the class down. He quickly found an empty desk next to Nyreena and sat down, and while the teacher began the class, he whispered to her, "Did you happen to overhear the kid who lost that card of his, by any chance?"

"Yeah," she whispered back. "Why?"

"I found his card outside, and I was about to return it to him when the teacher came in,"

he answered.

"When are you going to return it to him?,"she asked.

"I'm going to do it after class," he replied. "But I don't know which person said they lost the card."

"Oh, I saw who it was while I was sitting down. He's right over there," she told him, pointing to a small kid with spiky, purple-edged hair with blonde bangs and wearing a strange pyramid-shaped pendant around his neck.

He nodded in response, seeing who it was, then waited for the bell to ring to end the class. As soon as it did, he quickly maneuvered through the crowd to the kid and said, pulling out the card and handing it over, "Excuse me, but I overheard at the beginning of class that you lost a card and I found it outside of the school when I arrived."

"Oh, thank you," the kid replied, taking it. "I thought it would be outside. Hey, would you like to join me and my friends for lunch today?"

"Sure," Danny agreed. "I'll bring my foster sister, Nyreena, with me."

"Cool," the other boy answered. "See you later, then."

Danny nodded, then left to go to his next class. When he walked out, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle came alive in Yugi Moto's mind and said, "Well, Yugi, at least that's over."

"I agree," the boy replied. "I didn't know what I would do without Kuriboh."

"And now you've got new friends out if it, too," the spirit added.

"Yeah," Yugi said, smiling. "I guess I did."

But as the boy got up, gathered his things, walked out and met up with his friends, the spirit when he returned inside the Puzzle couldn't help but think that there was something more to Yugi's new friend, something secretive and kept quiet. Something that was seemingly familiar and strangely different at the same time.

Well, there it is! Chapter Three is being worked on right now, and it should be up soon. Hopefully. So let the games begin, shall we? See you next time. Be sure to read and review!


	3. The Game That's Gotten Stranger than Usu

…...I really don't know what to say as to why I haven't updated. But I know that I still keep getting fave after fave after fave. Well, enough from me, here is chapter three! (I think I just rhymed...)

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Danny Phantom. Plain and simple.

* * *

Danny Phantom/Yu-Gi-Oh!

Phantom Duels

Ch. 3-The Game That's Gotten Stranger than Usual

When the bell finally rang for lunch, Danny and Nyreena met up with each other as they were joining the throngs of kids who were heading to the lunch room. As they filed in, the ghost boy saw yugi and his friends waiting for them at a table. After they got their food, he led the way over to the group and as they reached them, the champion duelist noticed them approach, smiled and said, "Oh, there you are. I was starting to wonder if you guys weren't going to make it in time."

"Trust me, the two places every high schooler knows how to get to is the lunch room and the front door at the end of the day," the raven-haired boy replied as he and the ghostly princess sat down in the empty spots. "That, and we just followed the crowd here."

"Well, either way is true I you think about it," Yugi agreed, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "Anyway, let me introduce you to my friends Teà, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura."

"Nice to meet you," Teà greetd the duo, smiling warmly.

"Nice to meet you, too," Nyreena agreed, returning the expression with a smile of her own.

"Pleasure to make your acquaitence," Bakura greeted in his light, quiet manner.

"Hey, how's it goin'?," Joey asked in his usual way of saying hello.

"Hey there," Tristan said cooly.

"Good to meet you all," Danny replied to everyone else, then looked at Yugi. "And you are?"

"Oh, sorry," the undersized young man, smiling while closing his eyes at the same time, then opening them again to look at the ghost boy. "My name's Yugi. Yugi Motou."

"Wait. Aren't you the one who won that tournament a while back, some type of card game or something like that?," Nyreena asked, recognizing the name.

"Yeah," the champion duelist answered, a bit shy. "And to help refresh your memory, the game is called Duel Monsters."

"Oh, yeah. That's it," the ghost girl remembered. "What's it about anyway?"

"Well, there's a lot to explain and not enough time that lunch lasts to do it all," the Chosen One pointed out. "How about you come over to my grandfather's game shop after school and see what it is then?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," the ghost boy agreed. "Where is it at, exactly?"

"Oh," the little high schooler realized, pulling out a small piece of paper and a pencil from his pocket, scribbled an address down, and handing it over to the ghostly hero. "Here you go in case you want to come by after today, but let's all meet together after school and walk over so that you can see where it is exactly."

Taking the slip of paper the halfa quickly scanned it then showed it to the princess, placed it in his pocket, and agreed, "Alright then. By the school gate then?"

"Fine by me," the young duelist agreed as well.

* * *

Later on that afternoon when the final bell rang, letting all of the students go free, Danny and Nyreena were some of the first ones out of the door and were paitently waiting for Yugi and their new friends to emerge so that they all could walk to the champion duelist's grandfather's game shop. After searching the sea of kids for a few minutes, the ghost girl saw Joey's blonde hair and Bakura's pure white hair floating through towards them. She quickly pointed them out to the ghost boy who nodded in reply. She quickly then raised her arm and waved it back and forth in an attempt to catch their attention, in which it caught the blonde-haired boy's who waved back and told the others where the ghostly heroes were at, then it took another few minutes for all of them to finally reach the gate and when all seven kids were grouped together the famous card game player asked his new friends, "So, did you guys enjoy your first day?"

"Yeah," the princess replied. "I certainly did."

"I did, too," the halfa added. "But calculus was a bit tricky at first."

"I hear you on that one, pal," the once former bully agreed, his distaste for the class clearly being heard in the sound of his voice.

"Well either way I'm sure that you guys will amaculate well enough to get the hang of things real soon," Teà pointed out, knowing that the raven-haired boy would do just fine.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," the ghost boy replied. "So, are we heading to the game shop now?"

"Yep," the young man of destiny answered, taking the lead and started walking in the same direction he took every day to go to the same destination which was also his home with his grandfather.

Following the little high schooler's lead, everyone else waked behind him all the way and after arriving, entered the front door and instantly Danny and Nyreena were staring into the glass cases looking at all the Duel Monsters cards that were in them. Hearing noise in the front, Solomon Motou, Yugi's caretaker, came out from the back and saw his grandson and his friends, and two new teenagers he had never seen before. Watching them scan over his card game wares, the grey-haired man walked out from behind the counters came up beside them, and asked out of the blue, "So, do you have an interest in Duel Monsters, young ones?"

Both American transfers jumped in surprise at the sound of the old man's voice right next to them. Hearing the commotion behind them the others turned to see what was happening then Yugi said to his loved family member, "Hey Grandpa. Didn't even hear you come in."

"Oh, you'd be surprised how quiet you can get with old age, my dear grandson," Solomon replied chuckling a little at the same time. "Now, who might these two interesting kids be?"

"These are our new friends," the famous competitor introduced. "This is Danny and Nyreena."

"Well, formally, I'm Danny Fenton and this is my foster sister, Nyreena Dark," the young halfa explained. "We just moved from America just a couple of days ago."

"Then it's a pleasure to meet the both of you," the former archeologist greeted, his eyes shining a bit. "I know that being friends with my little Yugi you two will have no problem getting around the city, the school and everything in between."

"Oh, I'm sure that we'll get to know this place quick enough," the ghost girl reassured looking at her fellow crime fighter out of the corner of her eye, a sly expression minutely hinted in it.

Seeing the little mischevious glint in the ghostly princess's eye, the raven-haired young man added, "Definitely. We'll catch onto where things are real soon."

"My, sounds like you two will be getting around just fine on your own," Solomon laughed, clearly enjoying the enthusiasm the two were showing. "Now, how about I show you all something I just got in a couple of hours ago."

"It came in today?," Yugi asked, excited and that he knew what exactly came in.

Going back behind the counter and reaching for a case on a bottom back shelf the game store owner turned back around, set the case on top of the glass display, waited for everyone to gather around then opened the case to reveal three Duel Monsters cards in pristine condition set in a dark maroon velvet lining then explained, "These are the newest cards to come out in a special series that had been set to come out as soon as the Duelist Kingdom tournament was won, but was sent back due to some unknown reason. They just released them a few days ago to select stores that pre-ordered even before the competition even began."

"Wowhee," Joey said, marveling at the new cards. "Those would make any deck more powerful than what they were before."

"I'll say," Tristan added. "All three together could make an unstoppable force in a duel."

There were silent nods from everyone except for Danny and Nyreena for they were staring in dumbfoundment at the pictures displayed on the cards, which was something that they weren't expecting to see at all. They were three artifacts, ghostly artifacts to be exact, that they had to deal with a while back especially with the ghostly girl due to the fact that it was part of her past. The artwork was detailing the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, the Crown of Fire, and the Ring of Rage. Both ghostly beings had the same thoughts running through their minds: was there another reason that they were there? Something that destined them to witness an event of a magnitude the size of what they had to face with the Ghost King?

As Nyreena leaned forward to get a closer look, her hand slightly brushed against the Mellinium Puzzle and instantly her eyes subtly flashed their regular ice blue her ghostly sense detecting the presence of the Item's spirit, and strange enough he could feel himself being sensed by her which confused him very much for he never thought that he could be sensed by another person than just Yugi alone. Of course in return he could sense her ghostly energy and found it very powerful, it almost rivaling to the power of the Puzzle itself by his guess. Now he two was thinking the same thoughts as the ghost kids, but just a tad differently. Is there a reason these two have come, especially with the new cards coming out? Their expressions seemed to have said to the spirit that they knew what the cards were, but that would have to be solved later at another time. Now would have to be to figure out who exactly these two were and what role they would play in this new destiny that fate has laid out before them.

Though the whole ordeal seemed like it lasted a long time, it only had taken a few seconds and hardly anybody noticed what was going on. Hoping to make sure that nobody had truly noticed her eyes flash, the princess blinked her eyes a couple of times and rubbed her left eye as if something was irritating it. Luckily it worked for Bakura asked her, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah," the ghost girl replied, acting like there was nothing there after all. "Thought I had something in my eye but I guess that it got itself out on its own."

"Alright, then," the white-haire young man returned, smiling a bit.

Facing away a bit the spirit of the Mellinium Ring, which was hiding under the boy's uniform, took over and thought to himself, "So, what do we have here?As if that girl thought that at leasat I wouldn't be able to see that little slip-up. But the magnitude of her power was so strong that even I was able to feel it. This young woman maybe just the stroke of luck I need to get ahold of that Puzzle and the rest of the Mellinium Items. I'll just have to figure out the right time to exact my plan to finally be free of this prison for good and get ahold of these powerful new cards after."

While Yami Bakura was formulating his plans in secrecy, Danny happened to notice the time and said, "Uh-oh. We were supposed to be home ten minutes ago. Mind if we come back tomorrow and learned more?"

"Not at all," Solomon said closing the case and returning it back to the shelf he had it on. "I would be glad to teach you both all the techniques and strategies used in Duel Monsters. Just be ready to learn a lot in a short amount of time."

"We'll make sure of it," the full ghost replied, assuring the game shop owner.

Turning and heading for the door, she said with simultaneously with her crime-fighting partner, "See you tomorrow, guys."

With waves from their new friends, both ghostly heroes exited the store and headed for home both unsure of what was coming and what to do about the strange new world they just landed themselves in.

* * *

Well, to make up for the long wait my wonderful followers, I give you a nice long chapter and another for good measure with a bit of a twist at the end of the next one. Enjoy!


	4. A Secret Life Comes Back Into The Light

Well, maybe now this will teach me to know when I need to update and stop slacking off on this. Certainly has gotten me motivated again. And now, the next chapter. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Danny Phantom or Yu-Gi-Oh!. How much clearer can that get?

* * *

Danny Phantom/Yu-Gi-Oh!

Phantom Duels

Ch. 4-A Secret Life Comes Back Into The Light

During the walk home which was a small distance from the game shop, Danny and Nyreena were discussing about the three Duel Monsters cards that depicted the Ghost King's most powerful artifacts was a part of a card game that had just came out a few days after arriving in the city.

"How would it even be possible that all three be involved in something like this?," the ghost boy asked at one point, getting very confused about the whole ordeal.

"I don't have a clue," the princess argued, her mind befuddled as well. "They're still confusing to me on exactly how they work for my father, or one that works against him."

After that remark, they both remained silent until the raven-haired young man got an idea and said, "But maybe, just maybe, Tucker mae be able to find out. We haven't talked with either of our friends since getting here. We should get ahold of them after homework and dinner so tat we ca figure out a solution to this dilemma."

"That just might work," she agreed, understanding where he was going with his suggestion. "Especially with Tucker's natural knack for getting around technology, he should find some answers on the web. Let's do it."

With an answering nod from him, both teenagers were just a few minutes away from home and after arriving bounded up to their rooms and quickly blew through their assigned work, ate their evening meal in a disguisingly calm manner then were back in their own space each firing up their computers and logging into a private chat room online that all four friends had set up the night after the heroes arrived in Domino City. A couple of minutes later, Tucker was the first to respond with,

cluelessghost has signed on.

blumane has signed on.

tchnogeek has signed on.

tchnogeek: hey guys. how's japan so far?

blumane: very nice. first day of school was today.

cluelessghost: yeah. mind giving me some help on my calc homework?

tchnogeek: sure. make any new friends?

blumane: tucker, are you getting jealous already?

tchnogeek: no, I am not! I just wanted to know that u guys won't miss us over here if you got some others over there.

blumane: okay, easy there. and to answer ur question, we did. but I think ur gonna flip when u here who. It's the duel monsters champion Yugi Motou.

tchnogeek: get out! the Yugi Motou? you guys live in the same city as he does?

cluelessghost: yeah it seems that way. which turns to a problem that we have. could you help us figure out why the ghost king's artifacts would be involved in duel monsters?

tchnogeek: well it might take a while, but I'll get it started right away and get back with what I find asap.

blumane: alright. we'll check back in the morning and see what you found.

Tchnogeek: no need. I did a quick advanced search and it brought up the Industrious Illusions webpage that explains the new series, but I dug a bit and found that the company owner and creator of the series Maximillion Pegasus had done an extensive study for the set to try to merge the egyptian theme of the game with a spiritual power to make it seem more real when you play the game.

blumane: okay, but how exactly did he find out about the items?

tchnogeek: it said that he found a book that detailed everything that exists in the ghost zone. green and purple cover by the description that he put on the page.

blumane: green and purple cover? are you sure?

tchnogeek: errr...yep. green and purple alright. you know what the book is about?

blumane: i-i-i think i've got books crossed by mistake. Is there anything else?

tchnogeek: uhhhh...not really, other than there's going to be at least nine cards in total. the first three were today and the other two sets of three are set to appear in the near future but which ones that are going to sow next have not been said.

cluelessghost: well a lot of good that'll do us. I guess that as that time nears we'll get more info on which are next. so about that calc help?

tchnogeek: sure man. what's the problem?

blumane: well, I guess that it's my cue to go. u two need some peach and i'll just be in the way.

cluelessghost: alright, see u in the morning.

tchnogeek: talk to u later.

blumane has signed off.

With that, Nyreena left the chat and turned off her computer then sat at the desk collecting her thoughts for a few minutes. Unable to fight it anymore, she opened a drawer to the left of her and pulled out a small set of keys then got up and walked over to a trunk that was sitting in the farthest corner of the room, knelt down and unlocked it lifting the lid and looking inside. Setting the keys down, the princess reached in and pulled out her copy of the book that Tucker had described that detailed the history of the Ghost Zone and everything that existed in the realm and a silver-colored metal case that was roughly the size of a large CD briefcase and had a similar look to it. Picking up the key set, she used a different one and unlocked the case, opening it and delicately fingering her set of Duel Monsters cards, the ones she used when the ghost girl was a duelist herself until the one match with a certain company owner finally retired her and was thankful that he did or else she would have been lost in the game forever.

* * *

Shut. Up. Nyreena? A Duelist? But what exactly happened that turned her away from it and lose her title? And I know, first time with chat speak. Hope I did pretty well for it. Keep watch for the next chapter to find out!


End file.
